All of me
by xFairyLightx
Summary: A veces una simple canción puede ayudar a revivir momentos realmente especiales. (Créditos por la imagen de la portada a: toriitorii.tumblr(.)com).


**¡Hola chicos! o/. Aquí vengo nuevamente con otro one-shot que hice para participar en el concurso de fanfics de la página "Miraculous Ladybug Latinoamérica" en Facebook :3.**

 _ **Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados.**_

 **Bonus (?).**

 **Lectores: Light, ¿otra vez andas participando en un concurso?**

 **Light: Sí y ahora, ¡a leer se ha dicho! :v.**

* * *

La gran y hermosa catedral de "Notre Dame" se alzaba imponente como siempre en la ciudad de París y ese día en particular se iba a llevar a cabo un evento muy especial.

Marinette y Adrien habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación y finalmente se iban a casar. No fue sencillo pero con la ayuda de Alya y sus contactos lograron conseguir los permisos necesarios para organizar la boda en ese lugar.

Toda la entrada de la catedral estaba hermosamente decorada con listones blancos y flores de suaves colores y los invitados empezaron a llegar con rapidez. Al cabo de un tiempo aparecieron Adrien junto a sus padres, Nathalie y por supuesto, su chofer. Cuando Nino vio a su amigo decidió acercarse para hablar con él.

– ¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó el moreno.

– Estoy bien pero un poco nervioso, no todos los días te casas con la chica de tus sueños – respondió el rubio soltando una pequeña risa.

– Llevas mucho tiempo esperando por esto así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá de maravilla – le dijo Nino en señal de apoyo.

– Gracias amigo – contestó Adrien con una sonrisa al tiempo que iban entrando al recinto.

Los invitados se fueron sentando poco a poco en sus lugares correspondientes y el novio se dirigió al altar a esperar a su futura esposa. Varios minutos después Marinette llegó acompañada de sus padres y Alya por lo que la ceremonia dio inicio. Mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba en el fondo, la chica de hermosos ojos azules iba caminando junto a su padre, observando felizmente la bella decoración y a todos sus amigos, familiares e incluso a Tikki y Plagg apoyándola. Al final del recorrido la esperaba Adrien, razón por la que algunas lágrimas amenazaron con formarse en sus ojos debido a la emoción del momento.

– Cuídala mucho, muchacho – dijo Tom cuando llegó al altar y soltó a su hija.

– Lo prometo señor Dupain – contestó el chico con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Luego de que el hombre se fuera, Adrien aprovechó para observar detalladamente a su novia, la cual lucía bellísima ante sus ojos.

– Te ves purrrfecta, my Lady – susurró guiñándole el ojo.

– Y tú también te ves guapísimo, gatito – respondió Marinette de la misma forma y con un adorable sonrojo adornando su rostro.

El cura decidió comenzar con su discurso mientras que las personas escuchaban atentamente, luego los novios dijeron sus votos matrimoniales y se colocaron los anillos. El hombre prosiguió con la ceremonia y con las preguntas correspondientes y después de que ambos dijeron "acepto" los declaró marido y mujer.

Marinette y Adrien, bajo las miradas expectantes de los invitados, se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, causando que todos estallaran en gritos y aplausos.

...

El salón donde se iba a realizar la fiesta era impresionante y muy lujoso. Todo era de color blanco a excepción de los candelabros y el suelo, los cuales eran dorados, dando una sensación de seriedad y elegancia. Algunos adornos tenían una curiosa combinación de colores entre rojo, negro y verde pero eso fue a petición de los recién casados por razones personales. El interior estaba repleto de mesas para los invitados y para la comida mientras que en la parte trasera había un hermoso jardín.

Luego de que las personas entraran al lugar y se ubicaran en los sitios de su preferencia, la pareja comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento por la presencia y por todo el apoyo obtenido. Al finalizar decidieron que era momento de iniciar con el vals tradicional por lo que Marinette y Adrien claramente fueron los primeros en pasar a la enorme pista de baile. Una vez que estuvieron en posición y la primera canción empezó a sonar se pusieron a bailar.

La melodía que se escuchaba era una muy conocida y especial para ambos, se llamaba _"All of me"_. Dicha canción les trajo a sus mentes un montón de recuerdos bonitos pero había uno en particular que hizo que se pusieran sentimentales.

– Esta canción me hace recordar un día muy especial – dijo Marinette con una mirada nostálgica.

– Cómo podría olvidarlo, fue el día en el que ambos confesamos nuestros sentimientos – comentó Adrien sonriente.

Los dos se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música y sin despegar la mirada del otro, como si solo existieran ellos y nadie más.

– Cuando ambos descubrimos nuestras identidades yo me sentía muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de que estuvieras decepcionado de mí… – seguía contando la chica.

– Lo sé, fueron días difíciles pero me alegra que al final entendieras todo – contestó el chico observándola intensamente con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. – Marinette, tú siempre me has parecido una chica genial, hermosa, agradable y simpática, al igual que Ladybug. El haberme enterado de que eran la misma persona me hizo sentir feliz y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno, a Chat Noir siempre lo consideré un chico valiente, leal, alegre y guapo también, aunque lo negara. Al descubrir que se trataba de ti no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal ya que en muchas ocasiones rechacé a aquel que me quería y del cual yo estaba enamorada sin saberlo… – respondió la azabache algo apenada.

– No te sientas culpable, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Lo que importa ahora es el presente y el futuro – dijo el rubio.

– Adrien…

– Tú sabes perfectamente que yo amo todo de ti: tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tu personalidad, tus sentimientos, tus virtudes, tus defectos, absolutamente todo. Nunca me decepcioné al saber que eras mi querida súper heroína, al contrario, estaba realmente contento y tan solo esperaba que en ese momento pudieras corresponder a mis sentimientos de la misma forma – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

– Yo también amo todo, todo de ti. Créeme que aquel día en el que me invitaste a esa cena sobre la Torre Eiffel, te me confesaste y me dedicaste esta canción que estamos bailando justo ahora, me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al dudar de ti – comentó la joven.

– No te preocupes Princesa. A veces las dudas impiden que se lleven a cabo muchas cosas en la vida pero cuando el amor es más grande que la incertidumbre no hay nada que sea capaz de detenerlo.

– Lo sé… Gracias por todo, te amo – dijo ella tomando con suavidad la cara de su esposo.

– Y yo mucho más – contestó él acortando la distancia y besando profundamente a su chica.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la canción había finalizado hace varios minutos atrás y solo se separaron cuando escucharon los gritos, silbidos y aplausos ensordecedores de todos los presentes en el salón. Los familiares y amigos más cercanos de la pareja estaban conmovidos por haber visto un baile tan bello e íntimo y tanto Plagg como Tikki se sintieron muy orgullosos de todo lo que habían logrado hacer sus portadores con el paso de los años.

Marinette y Adrien se dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego continuaron bailando con el resto de los invitados, disfrutando de la gran celebración.

Una nueva etapa había comenzado en las vidas de ambos y aunque sabían que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles a partir de ese momento, estaban seguros de que podrían superar cualquier adversidad si permanecían juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado ^-^.**

 **Este fic está inspirado en la hermosa canción "All of me" de John Legend. Si no la han escuchado pueden buscarla en Youtube.**

 **Si gustan pueden dejar algún review.**

 ** _Bye, bye, petits papillons! o/._**


End file.
